(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to residential-type air conditioners and more particularly to replaceable filters therefore. An ordinary householder is one having ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional air conditioning unit having heat transfer unit 10 and fan compartment 12. The fan compartment will have fan 14 projecting from the top structure of the fan compartment into the fan compartment. The conventional units on the market today have a flat filter over and covering lower inlet opening 16 in the bottom of the fan compartment 12.
For a short period of time, LENNOX, a manufacturer of furnaces and air conditioners marketed a hammock-type filter built substantially as shown in the GREINER Patent 3,218,784. This filter was supported from the sides of the fan compartment by clips or hangars on each side of the side fan compartment. The GREINER Patent, as understood, had a "renewable filter pad".
Later, an embodiment Patent 3,810,350 by SCHOLL was believed to have been marketed by American Air Filter Company, Inc.
In early 1992, hammock-type air conditioner filters were not commercially on the market.
LICHTMAN, 2,175,903, discloses an air conditioner filter having a telescoping adjustable frame to fit different sizes of openings.